


Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right (It Didn't Matter in the Thick of the Fight)

by StarsAlignedinMisery (ADayDreamingDream)



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bunny Farm Escapee, Dave lives, M/M, Mpreg, Post-Vietnam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADayDreamingDream/pseuds/StarsAlignedinMisery
Summary: Klaus appears on the bus with Dave beside him. He lets out a shaky breath and feels Dave’s grip on his hand tighten. The driver doesn’t seem to notice his new passengers, something Klaus is grateful for. He wasn’t sure how to explain how they got there anyways.“Where are we?” Dave asked and Klaus gave out a shaky little breath, rubbing the large bump that made up his midsection. The baby was doing somersaults in his womb which made him a mixture of relieved that the baby was seemingly okay and wishing the little guy would settle down so he didn’t feel like he needed to pee.“I think you should be asking when, not where.” He murmured.The long waited for rewrite of 'Cause the only hell I know is without you'





	Who Was Wrong and Who Was Right (It Didn't Matter in the Thick of the Fight)

**Author's Note:**

> So this story got pushed to the side for a bit. I was having issues figuring out what to keep and what to discard so I decided to pretty much rewrite everything.

Klaus appears on the bus with Dave beside him. He lets out a shaky breath and feels Dave’s grip on his hand tighten. The driver doesn’t seem to notice his new passengers, something Klaus is grateful for. He wasn’t sure how to explain how they got there anyways.

“Where are we?” Dave asked and Klaus gave out a shaky little breath, rubbing the large bump that made up his midsection. The baby was doing somersaults in his womb which made him a mixture of relieved that the baby was seemingly okay and wishing the little guy would settle down so he didn’t feel like he needed to pee.

“I think you should be asking when, not where.” He murmured. Dave let out a laugh.

“You weren’t kidding about being different, were you Sharps?” Dave asked. The bus pulled to a stop and Klaus pulled Dave up with him. His legs were shaking as they got off the bus. They weren’t too far from the Academy but Klaus felt like it was across another Vietnam battlefield. Dave helped him sit on a bench as he struggled to breathe.

“Shh, it’s okay Baby. We’re safe. You got us out of there.” Dave comforted, rubbing up and down Klaus’ arms. Klaus leaned into the touch.

“We need to get to my home. Five should know something about whether or not time travel would hurt the baby.” Klaus said. Dave helped him to his feet and grabbed the suitcase. Klaus wanted to destroy it, to get rid of the awful thing but he didn’t have the energy. He gave Dave directions at each intersection they came to until they finally made it to the overbearing front doors of the Academy. Dave whistled at the sight but Klaus just pushed the gate open and slowly climbed the stairs to the front door

“Wow, you weren’t kidding about your dad having money.” Dave commented as they entered. Klaus shrugged, too tired to really care. 

“Come on, my room’s upstairs.” Klaus murmured reaching back and rubbing his aching shoulders. 

“Feeling itchy?” Dave asked and Klaus let out a soft hum

“Yeah, me too. Probably something to do with all this filth on us. Let’s go get cleaned up before bed.” Dave said lightly. Klaus let him poke around as they made their way to the bathroom, happy to just be home with his mate. 

“Doesn’t seem to be anyone else here. Do you think they’re out looking for you?” Dave asked as he settled Klaus onto the toilet and started running water for their bath. Klaus snorted

“Probably too busy trying to save the world.” He said and Dave frowned

“What do you mean?” He asked and Klaus sighed, rubbing his belly as the baby inside started to kick and move again

“Supposedly the world ends in a couple of days but I honestly think we’ve changed that.” Klaus said and Dave gave him he arched eyebrow that said for him to explain

“Five never mentioned my dead body being six and a half months pregnant. I think a detail like that would have been something he said when he showed up since, you know, I wasn’t six and a half months pregnant a few days ago. For them I mean. Five would have been the type to question it in front of the others.” Klaus said. Dave snorted

“You’re pretty smart for a crack addict.” He said as he helped Klaus stand. Klaus let Dave strip him of his clothes and help him into the tub. 

“Feels so good to have an actual bath with clean warm water. Wanna join me?” Klaus asked. Dave kissed him and stripped before sliding in behind Klaus. Klaus leaned back and relaxed, letting his mate wash the mixture of blood, grime, and mud off him. Dave wrapped arms around Klaus and they soaked up the warm water, Dave stroking over the swell of Klaus’s midsection and Klaus relishing in the scent of his mate, unmarred by stress or blood

“We should head for my bed. Much more comfortable.” Klaus murmured sleepily. He felt more than heard Dave’s rumbling chuckle

“Real mattress and everything?” Dave teased, poking fun of Klaus’ most frequent complaint about being pregnant on the marches to the battlefronts of Vietnam. 

“Damn right soldier.” Klaus said with a lopsided grin. Dave helped him out of the bath and gently patted him dry before they slid across the hall naked and collapsed into Klaus’ bed. Dave wrapped the blankets around their waists in case someone came in but Klaus barely registered the movement, falling asleep tucked nicely into his mate’s chest.

 

Five was not expecting to find Klaus with someone in his room, much less his bed. Judging on the clothes in the bathroom and the tattoos that adorned the man’s back Five suspected that this man wasn’t a local.

“Klaus. What did you do?” Five asked in a dark voice. Klaus shot up, one arm wrapping around his swollen midsection. The man beside him stirred but Five watched in amusement as Klaus coaxed him into a deeper sleep

“What do you want Five?” Klaus asked warily. Five looked at his omega brother, he was most definitely pregnant, his belly swollen as if he was deep into the pregnancy. His eyes looked older too, like he’d seen war and death. 

“When did you end up?” Five asked and Klaus scrubbed at his eyes

“Vietnam War. Me and Dave served together.” Klaus said softly. Five let out a noise

“Seemed like you did more than just serve together. I didn’t think they let Omegas in the army back then.” Five said and Klaus hissed

“I wasn't supposed to be there. They needed every able body fighting so no one sent me back.” Klaus said. Five nodded, this was an interesting change in the timeline

“Where’s the case?” He asked, a plan forming in his head. 

“I think Dave left it in the bathroom. Why?” Klaus asked. The other man was starting to stir again, probably waking due to their voices being so close.

“I’m going to use it as a trap for the two assassins. That’s all.” Five said. Klaus snorted

“Yeah? Have fun you little maniac.” He said sliding so that his feet were on the ground. He paused before removing the blanket from around his lower regions

“Mind passing me a pair of boxers?” Klaus asked and Five snorted

“You don’t have anything I haven’t seen before.” Five said and Klaus laughed

“You do realize that I have a pussy too now? I’m an Omega and since everyone died before you were able to present, I doubt you have ever seen an omega’s genitals. Now, pass me a pair of boxers.” Klaus said and Five felt his face heat up. He had read about how when a man presents as an omega, their perineum grew thinner until it was able to part like the lips of a female’s genitals and reveal the secondary sex organs that developed beforehand. Five turned and dug through Klaus’ drawers until he pulled out a pair of black boxers and passed it over. Klaus slid them on under the blankets, something he seemed to have experience at doing and that was something Five didn’t want to think about. Once the boxers were on Klaus stands and tucks the blankets around his mate who was still sleeping by some grace of God.

“Come on, let’s get you your stupid time traveling case.” Klaus said grabbing a pair of stretchy pants, pulling them on and then heading for the door.

“Shouldn’t you put a shirt on?” Five asked following Klaus towards the bedroom

“Nothing I have will fit me. It’s not like I packed before I came back.” Klaus said dismissively with the wave of his hand. The case was sitting between the tub and he toilet and Five snatched it before Klaus could touch it. 

“Calm down psycho. It’s all yours.” Klaus said with amusement. Five clutched the case to his chest and followed Klaus down towards the kitchen knowing for certain that at least one of their other siblings would be around and would freak out. He so wanted to watch.

 

Klaus had just sat down with a cup of chai tea when he heard the front door slam open. He winced when he heard the deep rumble of Luther’s voice. Even Five grimaced, Luther didn’t sound happy. Klaus sighed and rubbed his bump

“Welcome to the family little one. Let’s hope you don’t turn out as messed up as the rest of us.” He murmured as Luther’s voice grew closer. 

“Klaus!” Luther bellowed and Klaus shared a look with Five

“Luther, it’s impolite to shout indoors. Please use your inside voices.” Mom chided as she moved around the kitchen. Klaus sent he a smile.

“Where have you been Klaus?” Luther demanded. Klaus groaned

“Fighting in a pointless war. So much death for absolutely nothing.” Klaus said, his voice sharp with bitterness. It seemed to take Luther aback and Klaus figured none of them were used to hearing such darkness in his voice. 

“Don’t lie Klaus.” Luther snapped after a moment of silence. Klaus shook his head

“Yup, that’s me. Always lying.” He muttered before taking a sip of his tea. He heard another pair of footsteps, familiar to him but probably not to anyone else.

“Babe?” Dave’s voice asked. 

“In the kitchen Love!” Klaus called back. He wiggled out of his chair and stood. Luther gaped at the size of his belly and Klaus had to admit that it probably was a shock for the pea-brained man. 

“Klaus?” Dave said again and Klaus sighed

“Hold on, I’m coming.” He called before waddling towards Dave’s voice. He found his mate in the sitting room

“Sorry, this place is so big.” Dave said pulling Klaus in close. Klaus let his mate scent mark him. 

“It’s pretty big compared to the shoebox we lived in in Nam.” He sighed. Dave snorted and followed Klaus back towards the kitchen. It seemed everyone had gathered and Klaus slid back into his chair, sighing happily when he was no longer on his feet

“Will you introduce us?” Mom said with a smile. Klaus returned it,

“Mom, this is Dave Katz, my mate and the father of my unborn child.” Klaus said. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you ma’am. Klaus has told me a lot about you.” Dave said and Mom beamed

“Welcome to our home. Any friend of Klaus is welcome.” She said. Klaus relaxed back into his chair. 

“Feet hurting?” Dave asked and Klaus let out a hum. 

“Yeah, the Motrin has worn off.” Klaus said.

“I should re-bandage them. You don’t want to get an infection.” Dave said and Klaus nodded. 

“Klaus. When did you get pregnant?” Allison’s voice asked. Klaus could hear her bitterness and was reminded that she had lost her own child not to long ago. 

“About six, almost seven months ago. Back then Dave and I went at it like rabbits.” Klaus said and Dave snorted

“When we weren’t too tired from getting shot at.” Dave added. Klaus giggled

“Or getting shot at still. They really liked interrupting our nightly routine to shoot at us.” Klaus said and Dave lightly cuffed him. Klaus let out a soft sigh

“It’s nice to be home.” He said and Dave pressed a kiss to his knee.

"I know."


End file.
